We Are Butterflies
by lousytrophy
Summary: …."But before I go there is something I've been waiting to do all day…" Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer. My first fanfiction. KLAINE. fluff? from 2x16 - what will happen next?
1. A Kiss On The Doorstep

**We Are Butterflies.**

**Chapter 1 – A Kiss On The Doorstep.**

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't live to far from the city centre. It was about a 20 minute walk to get to the movies. It was spring but the nights were still crisp cold and Kurt and Blaine never expected the freezing breeze. They held each other tight; hand-in-hand, shoulders touching, they walked back to Kurt's house. Blaine was probably planning on getting a cab home from Kurt's house but he was too happy to care.<p>

"Here we are." Kurt muffled, breaking the silence of the freezing walk home. The plummet in temperature and the ice breeze took away Kurt and Blaine's breath, leaving it near impossible to breathe let alone speak.

They approached the front door but before Kurt thought about pulling his key out of his pocket he spoke again, "Blaine," Kurt pulled Blaine's hand so they were facing each other on the doorstep, "Thank you. Tonight was wonderful and although the movie wasn't what I was expecting, the fact we left half way through to go buy a McDonalds and just sit on a park bench and talk…I..I… Thank you." Kurt was near speechless, not because of the blasting breeze, but he was so happy, no words could describe his feelings. As if the massive grin that was plastered on his face wasn't a big enough give away.

"Thank you as well Kurt. I really enjoyed spending time with you properly, getting to know the real you and there is still so much more to find out. Oh and not to forget the shopping we did, I think you- I mean WE, got a little carried away." Blaine gestured to the many shopping bags they were just placing on the floor.

"I agree, it's late. You should get home. I would love you to stay but I don't really think it's the best option in this current situation."

"I understand."

They stood there for nearly a minute just gazing into each other's eyes. They were holding hands and they are sure they haven't let go of each other's hands all evening.

"But before I go there is something I've been waiting to do all day…" Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Burt exclaimed for probably the 5th time in a row. "He said he would be back by at least 8:30. It's 10:30 now!" Burt was pacing the living room floor, sure to make a hole in it soon.<p>

"Calm down, he'll be home soon I'm sure. Try his cell again." Carole tried to ease Burt.

"I've done that about 50 times now and he hasn't answered. I just keeps ringing. I just… I just hope he is safe! … Where did he say he was going anyway?"

Finn was up. Kurt had blackmailed him to keep cover, clearly this was failing. "He.. um.. he said he was meeting up with a few of the Glee girls. He hasn't seen them in a while.." Finn bluffed.

"Really? Cause I'm sure he mumbled something about Warblers or studying to me!" Carole replied sternly, now sitting up from the sofa.

"That's it I've had enough I'm doing to go drive around town, check he isn't dead in a pit somewhere!" Burt protested grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

"Burt!..Wait!" Carole tried to stop him but it was too late, he was nearly half way out the door.

* * *

><p>…."But before I go there is something I've been waiting to do all day…" Blaine whispered pulling Kurt closer.<p>

And with that they both took a big breath. The distance between their lips was soon gone and Blaine's nose brushed past Kurt's nose and was now digging into Kurt's left cheek. Their lips smacked together in passion, much more passion then the second kiss they had. Since then Blaine and Kurt have never really had much time to be alone so only sweet little pecks had been passed.

Blaine's hands were placed on Kurt waist, bringing their hips closer together, and the closest they had ever been. Kurt had been undecided whether to hold Blaine's face or to sling his arms around Blaine's shoulder. Never mind because he settled with combing the back of Blaine's head with his cold fingers.

Their lips slowly parted begging for more air when Blaine slid his tongue inside of Kurt mouth. Tongues now crashing past each other in some sort of rhythm, they started to get a bit more passionate. Heads twisting, lip sucking and biting. Now and then a little moan would escape from their mouths.

They were most definitely now warmed up and their bodies were touching more than they ever had before, letting more moans escape. They were kissing very hard now and Blaine's hair was completely ruined from Kurt's hands. Their head and tongues moving backwards and forwards in a pattern. If they hadn't been stopped soon it was bound to get a little too... _serious._

* * *

><p>Burt strode towards the front door grabbing his coat off of the banister and whipping it on him. He unlocked the front door to find that his job of going to look for his son was going to be easier than he expected.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were too <em>busy<em> to notice the door open. Their eyes were tight shut so how could they see? But they certainly didn't fail to hear the door unlock which meant they had to slow the make-out session on the doorstep down to draw their attention to what made the noise.

Kurt opened his eyes before the kiss was over and before Blaine did. His stare slowly drifted over to the door to see his father standing there in shock. Kurt quickly pushed Blaine off and began to scratch the back of his head, thinking of what to say.

Blaine was a little dazed as to why Kurt had pushed him away, that was until his eyes met Burt's. "Erm.. I should probably get going.. see ya Kurt!" Blaine mumbled in a scared-shocked state as he began to back away from the house.

"No… I want to talk to you…BOTH of you" Burt didn't know how to feel. He was shocked and kind of angry. He stepped to the side. Kurt looked at Blaine in a panicked state and they both slowly stepped past Burt and into the house. Blaine moving as fast as he could past Burt, looking at him then quickly placing his gaze elsewhere, somewhere that preferably wasn't his boyfriends ass in front of him, which looked perfectly shaped in them tight red jeans.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the hallway as Kurt brushed off his jacket. Then Burt led them to the living room.

"What is it dear? What's happened?" Carole started to sound panicked, standing up from the couch. Finn was still sitting, now enjoying a bowl of Cereal _at 10:30? Really Finn? _

Burt walked through the door to the room with Kurt and Blaine slowly following behind, heads ducked down and looking very scared and panicked. "I don't know myself. I was hoping these two could explain themselves." Burt harshly spoke. And with that, Finn found it the perfect moment to move into the kitchen and to pretend to wash up while eavesdropping in on the conversation.

Carole moved over to where Finn had been sitting and Burt stood next to her, arms folded. While Blaine and Kurt thought it would be best to take place on the sofa. Keeping a good distance.

"Well, Kurt, do you want to explain to Carole what I just saw or do you want me to? But _I'd_ much rather here the full story!" Kurt sat in silence head glancing around the room looking for the words to respond to Burt.

"WELL!" Burt urged him on.

"I..I.." Blaine began.

"No I would much rather here what my son has to say thank you!" Burt snapped at Blaine.

"Don't shout at him!" Kurt snapped back. Burt and Carole looked shocked at how Kurt was so protective. "What do you want me to say? I'll explain whatever, just don't get angry at Blaine for nothing!"

Burt was stunned. "Kurt dear, just.. just tell me why your father looks so … shocked." Carole spoke.

Kurt gave Blaine a quick glance who was as white as snow and looking very petrified at the floor. "Dad may or may not have opened the door to find me and Blaine on the doorstep."

"AND…" Burt finally pushed some words out.

"and," Kurt gulped, "and we were… kissing." Kurt said shakily.

Knowing Kurt would never give the full details Blaine gathered courage to speak up. "It wasn't just a kiss on the doorstep; it was more of a passionate make-out session on the doorstep.." Blaine said gingerly. Both he and Kurt shared another stare at each other.

And on the words of _passionate_ and _make-out_ session Finn dropped some plates "Don't worry nothing broke." Finn said all in shock as the room stared at him.

"Oh I see. Well I think some explaining needs to happen. Kurt, dear, what is going on?" Carole asked.

Kurt wasn't in the mood for telling his parents he has a boyfriend and neither was Blaine really. Blaine wanted to say everything but he knew this had to come from Kurt.

Kurt struggled to find words, so Blaine slid his hand across the distance on the sofa to grab Kurt's which lied delicately in his lap. Blaine rubbed his thumb across the top of Kurt's hand, drawing his attention to Blaine's hazel eyes which were looking at Kurt to say, _you can do this, It'll be fine. _The small smile that grew onto Blaine's face said the same thing. It wasn't really a smile. His cheeks lifted slightly and his lips curled; but it was the way Blaine closed his eyes for a very short moment and with a subtly nod, that Kurt knew he wasn't alone. That if this didn't work out Blaine wouldn't love him any less and he would always be there.

Kurt held Blaine's hand back stroking it as well, giving that same certain smile back. Kurt looked towards his parents. "You.. you remember when that whole evening I was playing Teenage Dream non-stop? And you asked me why I was playing it? I told you it was because I had an obsession with Katy Perry – Which I do but still, that's not the reason…" Kurt gulped knowing what he was about to say. Burt took a seat on an armchair near Carole. "Well it was that exact day that I was sitting at a desk in Dalton all by myself, decorating Pavarotti's casket when Blaine had said we should practise for our duet. I was confused as to why he chose me to sing with… That all became pretty clear when Blaine said it was to spend more time with me…." Carole and Burt were looking a little shocked. And Blaine and Kurt shared another stare. ".. Let's just say not a lot of talking happened that day." There was a little silence. "And since that moment Blaine and I.." Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. He lifted their hands briefly, adjusting his seating position, and placed the other hand on top -stroking Blaine's knuckles again. "..Blaine has been my boyfriend." Kurt said that line very shakily with gulps nearly between every word.

Burt's eyes stretched wide and Carole could feel her mouth growing a smile but when she looked at Burt, the smile soon disappeared, worried as to why he looked so angry still.

"Dad.. please say something.." Kurt begged.

"I..I.. This is all too soon. You're my little boy..," Burt said looking to Kurt's eyes. Then glancing over to Blaine, "And you… you just a couple weeks ago came to visit me to tell to me to talk to my son about sex.. This isn't right"

"I.. know this looks very wrong but then I didn't know the feelings I had for Kurt. I can promise you I have no other motives." Blaine squeaked out, terrified Burt was going to lash out at him.

"Dad, please be happy for me?" Kurt pleaded nearly crying. Burt just stared into nothingness.

"Burt, dear, you need to rest, we are all tired. Come on. We will talk about this in the morning." Carole tried to sooth Burt but he still stared, at nothing. There was silence until Blaine sighed standing up and releasing Kurt's grasp.

"I think this would be the appropriate time for me to leave. Erm.. Kurt.. I'll talk you later, okay?" He really wanted to just plant a massive sloppy kiss on Kurt's lips, but this wasn't the best time. Instead he bent down slightly and held Kurt's head as he placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "I.." Blaine looked around the room. Realising he has never said what he is about to say and didn't plan to say it in this situation but it was true. He loved Kurt now more than ever. ".. I love you" A smile grew on both of their faces and Kurt looked up and he watched Blaine leave.

"Do you need a lift?" Carole asked.

"No I think I'll call a cab, but thank you." Blaine replied sweetly.

"No please let me. It's late and it's not safe for you to call a cab where a sex offender will probably end up driving you home. And it's too expensive"

"That's very kind thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Carole grabbed her coat and keys. Ready to leave and Kurt followed them, out the door to say goodbye. Burt and Finn had already gone to bed. "Bye.." Kurt said looking directly into Blaine's eyes on the doorstep. Carole took a couple steps already slowly walking to the car and turned to see why Blaine wasn't coming.

"Bye… and I'm sorry for getting you into.. this.." Blaine said lovingly, staring into his boyfriends eyes.

"Don't apologise, honestly I should have said something earlier to them. Lying gets me nowhere…" they both shared a little chuckle. "Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said, that you… love me?"

"Erm.. I had never really planned it to come out in that situation but yes. Kurt Hummel. I love you. I love you so much."

Kurt's heart raced. Since he met Blaine on the staircase at Dalton he had been longing for him to say those words, and mean it, to his face. He was breathing heavily and trying not to smile like a 5 year old. "Well… Blaine Anderson. I love you to. I always have done from the moment we met. I've never said that before but I would have thought it was obvious." They both giggled again.

Little did they know that Carole was listening and watching every single bit of this and she was nearly in tears. She pulled herself together, sighing "Sorry to disturb this oh so heart-warming moment but we really must dash. Your parents must be worried Blaine."

"Erm yeah you are right" Blaine said looking at Carole. "I… I'll text you later Kurt"

"Yeah, bye." Kurt said just standing there staring at Blaine's eyes but now his lips seem more distracting.

"Bye" Blaine said as they just stood there, not sure what to do. It was obvious they wanted to kiss they looked to Carole to see if she had anything to say.

"Go on we haven't got all day, I'm not going to deprive you of a goodbye kiss." And with Carole's words Kurt and Blaine's lips smashed together. It lasted about 7 seconds. And they held each other close.

They pulled out and shared their last goodbyes. Blaine made his way to the car with Carole. Kurt stood there smiling and waved them off. Happy and still a little bit scared of his father he stayed on the doorstep until he could see the car no more. So he entered the house again, grinning after sharing _another_ kiss on the doorstep. _I could get use to this_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you if you read this. I would like to thank Beatrice and Corryn for their support and advice. This is my first fan-fic and my typing and punctuation is awful so please don't judge. **_

_**I got the idea of this after thinking of how I would have wanted the next episode to go. This would never happen 'cause RIB don't roll that way ¬.¬**_

_**I'd love some reviews to see how I'm doing :)**_

_**Rated T for now 'cause it's bound to get dirtier ;) I don't know TBH.**_

_**Next Chapter: Blaine returns home. What will the parents say?**_

_**should be a quick update. LOTS OF IDEAS.**_

_**Zoe**_

_**xoxo**_


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**We Are Butterflies.**

**Chapter 2 – Somewhere Only We Know.**

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door behind him quietly, not sure if anyone was asleep yet. He sneaked upstairs and got prepared for bed. He sat himself down in front of his mirror; really he wasn't in the mood at all to spend the next 30 minutes covering his face with products. Never the less he did. He sighed, thinking about Blaine and then his father. <em>What is he going to say? <em>Kurt loves Blaine too much to worry about his father really. And just as he was finishing off his regime he heard a subtle knock at the door.

* * *

><p>They didn't notice, but Carole's tear filled eyes weren't the only ones watching them on the doorstep. Just a glance up to the window on the top floor and sure enough you would have seen Burt's eyes glaring down at them. It was so quiet that he could hear every word they were saying – that and the window was ajar so he could hear them. His eyes began to well up. <em>Damn it! I'm a man! I don't cry! Ugh! I shouldn't have acted the way I did. When he 'came out' to me I knew this day would come and just a few weeks ago I gave him 'The Talk.' It seems too soon for me but Kurt has been waiting forever. I knew since then, this would get some getting used to. I need to talk to him.<em>

* * *

><p>"Err.. Kurt… Can I come in?" His father said shakily, he seemed calmer.<p>

Kurt started to panic_. Oh god please don't shout at me.._ "Err.. yeah sure.."

Kurt was just twisting all of the lids onto the pots and placing them back into the organised position he is used to.

Burt had never really been _in_ Kurt's bedroom. He only really stood in the doorway. And since the whole Hung-over Blaine in Kurt's bed incident, quite frankly, he was a little scared to now. So Burt hesitantly sat down on Kurt's bed. _I hope nothing has gone down in here. _ He thought settling down. Kurt turned on his stool.

"Come over here." Burt beckoned. And with that Kurt slid across his bed and fell straight into his father's arms. He started to cry. Didn't know why but he was crying. It reminded him much of their embrace when Kurt came out. They pulled out of their tight embrace and Kurt placed his head on his father's shoulder.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did it's.. just…"

"No I'm sorry. It wasn't the fact that I was never going to tell you, I was just waiting to make sure we were secure in the relationship and waiting for the right moment."

"It's OK. I understand. It was just hard, seeing my little boy _eating his supper_ on my doorstep." They laughed at Burt for a quick moment. Burt began stroking Kurt's hair. "I remember when all you want for your birthday was a pair of decent heels. That's when I knew. I didn't want to stereotype but, I knew. I loved you, just the way you are. But at the same time I was dreading this moment. I hoped it was just a phase but as you grew older it was so clear to me it wasn't. I just didn't want to come home to find you making-out on the couch with another guy. I knew for sure it would get some getting used to…" There was a pause, "I don't love you any less Kurt. And sure enough I dreamed of talking to you about girls, but you're my son and I love you just the same." Kurt was sobbing a little bit more now.

"I just didn't imagine seeing you grow up so quick." Burt added. A slight silence.

"Are you angry, with me and/or with Blaine?"

"Kurt, why would you ask such a thing?"

"It's just your face. When I told you, when you saw _us_. It broke my heart to think you could end everything."

"I was shocked. I was mainly worried that Blaine was taking advantage of you. He's slightly older and knowing now that you are educated in _specific topics, _which only really happened 'cause of him. I thought he could be using you. I was worried he was lying. But then I heard him say those three magic words, he meant it, it was obvious." Yet another pause, "I just want to make sure, Kurt that you are in this relationship because you truly love each other. Not because he is the first gay guy you know. So no, I'm not really all that angry, I mean I might be at Blaine, I still think he has alternative motives but…" And with that Kurt sat up now facing Burt.

"At first, I thought it was, I mean just another crush on a guy I hardly knew. I started to learn it would never happen and that he was just going to be that friend that was going to give me advice for the rest of my life." He chuckled a little, "It all happened so quick for me as well Dad. I understand the power of music and song can be moving, but I didn't realise it could make someone fall in love with you. I mean if I had, I would have tried it much earlier." They both laughed now with smiles on their faces. "So.. Dad… Will you accept us now?"

"I always have done. I just could never say it earlier. Sure this will get some time to you know…get used to.. and some rules will have to be laid down. But you're my son. And I trust you. I trust you to not fall into any traps. I trust you to do the right thing, and to not get yourself into something you will regret. And if I trust you, I trust Blaine." He smiled sweetly at Kurt and they held one more embrace.

"I might not be able to talk to you about girls doesn't mean I don't want to hear all of your tales. So tell me Kurt, what was it like when you kissed for the first time?"

"Oh it was magical… indescribable."

"Fireworks..?" Finn appeared at the door, clearly wanting in on this conversation.

He came and sat on a stool near the bed.

"No." Kurt replied.

"Oh…"

Kurt laughed "more like a complete warfare explosion, likely to kill over 1000 people. But yes Fireworks could be seen. I had these butterflies in my stomach – I wasn't nervous. They were more happy, shocked and ecstatic butterflies doing loop-d'-loops." He grinned at the thought of it. "Now every time I see him I feel like a butterfly. It sounds stupid but I feel like it's just us two, floating around in the air without a care in the world. And we are only just starting to fly."

Burt and Finn just stared at Kurt in awe. He was just looking into nothingness; clearly he was in another place, somewhere only he knew. There was silence.

"What were you thinking, when you kissed?"

Silence.

"Kurt?" Burt nudged him

"Huh.. what?" Kurt came back to life.

"Somewhere special?" Burt teased.

"what?.."

"Where your mind just went..?"

"Just.. never mi—"

"Somewhere only you know?" Finn added quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Kurt was thinking of the moments he spent in the coffee shop with Blaine and how they would often sneak off to sit in front of the tree just looking at Pavarotti's grave. They would hold hands and snuggle up against each other leaning against the tree. He remembered the room they were in when they first kissed and how it was always just them, together.

"Been there, dude." Finn smiled kindly back at Kurt. Kurt looked panicked at what Finn said "No I don't mean where you are thinking of right now, I mean think of my place only I knew"

"So what were you thinking, when you kissed?" Burt urged again.

"It was unexpected. I was just starting to learn that he and I would probably never happen. At the same time I was confused. Confused as to how he managed to think all this through and realise his feelings. But then I was just.. oh.. happy is a complete understatement…. I was on cloud 9 about the fact that the guy I have been in love with for 5 months, the guy I have been dreaming of kissing, I now kissing _me. _It was all him. I was stunned and soon I started to kiss him back, just to let him know where my feelings lied. To let him know I wanted this as well." Some more thoughtful silence. "He seemed to be pleased with that and we both had the biggest Cheshire cat grins."

"I'm happy for you Kurt, I actually am."

"Thank you Dad!" Kurt and his father hugged one last time.

"Come on Finn! It's extremely late and we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, night Kurt." Finn did some weird hand salute thing.

"Night guys." And with that Kurt laid back on his bed. The door clicked and a massive grin painted on Kurt's face. He felt like dancing and singing. He was so happy that he was laughing to himself. _Life couldn't be any more perfect_. Don't jinx it now Kurt.

* * *

><p>The car drive back to Westerville was quiet. Well by that I mean there was no talking. Blaine's gentle snores were the only noise. Clearly all the drama had worn him out.<p>

"Blaine," Carole nudged him, "Blaine dear?"

"..Huh.. wha-?" Blaine awoke.

"We are here. Where do you want me to drop you?"

"Keep going and turn right. I'm in the little house on the end" Blaine bluffed.

"Okay." Carole pulled up outside the small house. And Blaine jumped out of the car.

"Thank you Mrs H."

"No problem, stay safe. See you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Blaine waved her off until the car was gone. He pretended to walk towards the house then quickly turned walking in the opposite direction.

It was about a 10 minute walk till Blaine got to his estate. He reached the gate and put in the code to open the pedestrian gate. As quiet as possible he snuck past the dogs and the cars. He made his way to the front door and pulled out his keys. Finding the correct one for that door, he unlocked it as quietly as possible and slid into the house. He turned slowly closing the door behind him. When it was tight shut he pressed his forehead to the glass and signed. Then he began to chuckle and smile to himself.

_*click*_

And with that Blaine's head shot up as he saw the room light up. He turned.

"BLAINE ANDERSON. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

_Uh oh._

* * *

><p>Carole made her way back home and dialled Burt's number on the in-car-phone.<p>

_Hello? _

_Hey dear its Carole, I'm just on my way home._

_Did you drop Blaine off ok? _

_Yeah. He lives in a very run-down house to be able to pay for going to Dalton.. I would have thought he was loaded._

_Same. Maybe the only reason they can pay is because they had to sell everything. I don't know it's not our business._

_Yeah._

_Are the roads ok. You seemed to be quick?_

_Yeah. Very quick _

I was 11:45. It took her an hour which was surprisingly quick for a drive to Westerville. She did speed down the empty roads.

_Have you spoken to Kurt at all?_

_Yeah I just did. The air is all clear now. I've stopped being an idiot. I'm happy for him and Blaine. And I trust him._

_That's great. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I hope he doesn't fall too far too soon. Guys can be misleading._

_I said the same thing to him. But he seems to be pretty certain it's genuine. Well I better get going, don't want you to get distracted._

_Oh don't worry dear I'm using the in-car phone. Much easier. HANDS FREE. But yeah I hope I didn't wake you._

_Oh you didn't. Goodbye my love._

_Bye see you in a bit. Love you._

And with that the phone call ended.

* * *

><p>"BLAINE ANDERSON. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"<p>

Blaine was starting to panic. _FUCK. I am dead._ A million thoughts and excuses were running through his head.

"WELL!" The burly looking man glared down at him.

"I..I…" Blaine stammered.

"Honey, what is all the shouting for?" an elegant woman appeared at the top of the grand staircase, slowly making her way down.

"Maybe you would like to ask our son as to why his is sneaking in at QUATRE TO MIDNIGHT!"

"Blaine dear, is that you?" She sad rubbing her eyes, clearly having been awoke.

"Erm.. yeah.." Blaine hesitantly replied.

"I didn't realise you weren't home."

"See here's the problem dear. You were catching up on your sleep all day today after returning from your business weekend across the world. When Blaine said he was popping out for a bit at lunch time." Mr Anderson looked VERY pissed off. "Didn't say where he was going or when he would be back, he just left!"

"Can we discuss this later? Like in the morning?" The tired woman yawned.

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW NOW." They both looked towards Blaine.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… where were you?" Mr A was trying to act calm but he was very stressed.

_Oh god. I can't say I was just spending the day with my boyfriend and just an hour or so ago we were sucking face. SHIT. Ideas, ideas!... Wes and David.. safe option.._

"I…I.." Blaine started

"and DON'T even think about saying you were with any of you friends, especially Wes and David cause I rang them all. And most of them rang home asking why you weren't answering your cell. I'd quite like to know as well."

_OH FUCK. Well I guess there is no way out of this. After all Kurt's parents know. Why can't mine? OH YEAH cause my Dad will fucking kill me!_

"It's a guy isn't it?" Mr A noticed Blaine's hair was still messed from Kurt's hands. And Blaine's lips looked very, _kissed_. "When you came in you did that _I'm in love _smile and laugh! I know I've been there.!"

_Ideas, Blaine ideas! Why can't I say anything. I'm just gunna have to be honest and take the consequences._

"Blaine is it that new guy I saw you singing with at that competition?" Mrs A said quite sternly but calmer than Mr A was. Blaine's dad looked at her realising her words.

"WHAT? You were there. And you said nothing to me!" Blaine's Dad now very confused.

"I was there as a reporter, that's all." Something about the way they were speaking was as if they, well at least Mr A, didn't approve of Blaine's hobbies.

Blaine was shell-shocked. His parent's glances returned to him. "It was just the duet was very flirty and I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not but it looked like it. You're almost never at home, always 'practicing' and going for coffee. What is going on?"

_This is it! If I die, can someone tell Kurt I love him. _"Err… to answer your first question. I went to the movies…"

"WITH?" The parents said in unison.

"With.. With Kurt." Both parents shared a glance. "The guy I've talked about a few times. I've been round his house a couple of times and yes, the guy I sang with at Regionals."

"THERES MORE! You have been gone since lunch time. ITS NEARLY 12am!" Mr A getting very suspicious now. "EXPLAIN!"

"The movie was awful, so we left half way and got a McDonalds." Blaine gulped and he was getting very hot under the collar, starting to panic. "We sat on the park bench eating it and talking and then we walked. We walked until our feet ached. Then we shopped," Blaine said this realising he left his bags on Kurt's couch, "And we got a little carried away." Before we knew it, it was dinner time and we went to a restaurant and enjoyed a meal there."

Every word that was coming out of Blaine's mouth was making his father feel sick.

"I surprised Kurt with 2 tickets to go see a local production of The Sound of Music. It ended quite late and we walked back to his house 'cause he didn't live to far away from the city centre." Blaine was shaking with nerves and stuttering every now and then. "So there. That's where I have been."

"So is he just a good friend? Or is he more? CAUSE HE SOUND LIKE MORE TO ME!"

Blaine backed a little trying not to get a spit shower from his father's shouting. "He… He um.. well he.."

"SPIT IT OUT BOY!"

"Darling calm down!" His wife said stroking his arm and pulling him back.

"GET OFF!" he brushed her off.

"So this Kurt guy.. who is he.. your _boyfriend!" _ His father said the last word in a 5 year olds voice. It hurt Blaine. Knowing that his father wasn't approving of who he was and clearly it was aimed at Kurt, which hurt Blaine the most.

Blaine stood silent, crying just a little. He said nothing but his dad knew by the look Blaine was giving him. It was true.

"I KNEW IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU LITTLE FAG!"

"EXCUSE ME? YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR SON LIKE THAT. IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE NICE THEN YOU CAN LEAVE MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY. IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO PAYS FOR EVERYTHING AROUND HERE"

Blaine was shattered to pieces. He knew that what his father said was aimed not only at him, but at Kurt. That hurt him the most. His defence had completely shattered and Niagara Falls was on his face.

"FINE. You can stay living with this piece of … of SHIT. I'll go find somewhere else which isn't infected with FAGS!" The last word echoed through the house making Blaine quiver in fear. His father pushed passed him knocking him to the wall. He left and slammed the door behind him making Blaine jump as he slid down to the floor crying.

Mrs A was shocked and quickly ran to Blaine's side. "Come here dear!" He fell into here arms and they sat there for a good 5 minutes. She shushed him until he has calm.

"Hot chocolate?"

"I'd love one."

And with that they went onto the kitchen and sat at the kitchen top, face to face, enjoying a warm mug of Hot Cho.

"So tell me all about him. And just for the record. I'm okay with you. You know… being gay. It's just been than I've had to copy your father just to make him happy. I didn't want to.."

"It's okay," Blaine squeaked out, "Kurt… He's the most moral, compassionate person I have ever met. He moves me with everything he says and does and he used to be a big headed freak who only cared about getting heard, now… now I see the real him.. The Kurt that is shy and extremely loving and protective. Not to mention he is very talented. Every part of his personality is just adorable and I love him. I love the way his eyes glisten every time he sees me and his face lights up. I love the way his smile says one thousand things to me. I love how he loves me and how he's loved me all along and I've been blind and stupid not to notice the most amazing person I have ever met, the love of my life was just in front of me…. A million words couldn't say, just how I feel." Blaine said staring into the desk just thinking about the moments he's had with Kurt. Oh how he wished just to be there right now.

"Wow. You really love him don't you?" is mum smiled sweetly, nearly in tears.

Silence.

"Blaine, Dear?"

"Huh .. what.. sorry?"

"Somewhere special were we?"

"Sorry?"

"Your mind. Where was it?"

"Just.. Just somewhere only I'd know." Blaine grinned still staring at nothing and then to his mother who gave a knowing smile back.

They finished their drinks and Blaine slid into his pyjamas and then his bed. He wanted to text Kurt so badly but he stupidly placed his phone into his shopping bag which contained his new Marc Jacob clothing, which was currently situated in his boyfriend's living room. He had a reality check and realised he needed to be honest with Kurt about who he truly was. This would now be easier seeing and his father wouldn't be breathing down their necks if Kurt came round.

Both Kurt and Blaine drifted off to sleep, dream and thinking of a place, somewhere only they'd know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again thank you for reading and thank you for all your kind words.**_

_**Sorry these chapters have been a bit.. angsty but it will lighten up soon. And..**_

_**OMFGmgferiognioer WHO HEARD SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW. xD **_

_**Yeah it kinda inspired this chapter ;) **_

_**I was going to make this story as realistic as I possibly could but so many ideas spring to mind, I'm taking my own route now.**_

_**I may you SOWK later on in the story but I already had plans for songs to use. British artists mainly so get your YouTube ready to search songs you will probably not know of yet. But I already knew SOWK was going to be in Glee, I just never thought of using it, but we will see.**_

_**Again review to keep me happy and motivated. I want to know how I'm doing for a losing my fanfic writing virginity: P**_

_**Next Chapter: this may take a while to arrive, I'm stumped on ideas. But I'm sure it will contain a lot of Klaine fluff, but with Kurt leaving to McKinley there is bound to be some more angst. **_

_**Love Zoe **_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
